Megacolony
"Megacolony" (メガコロニー Megakoronī) is a clan from the nation of Zoo. It is a crime syndicate made entirely of sentient insects ruled by a unnamed Queen. Playstyle Megacolony's playstyle involve slowing down the opponent's strategies. The main way they do this is by making the opponent's rearguards unable to stand normally the next turn, which is referred to as "Paralyzing". Paralyzing prevents the opponent's units from boosting and attacking, and shuts down effects based on attacks. Later the clan becomes capable to paralyze the opponent's vanguard, which prevents the opponent from increasing their hand via drive checking unless they ride a new vanguard. This can also prevent the opponent from Striding because the G-Unit would be rested and still unable to attack. They also have a few skills that retire the opponent's grade 1 rear-guards to further reduce their boosting capacity. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Megacolony now also focuses on giving the opponent's rearguards detrimental effects like letting you draw cards when they are rested or being unable to intercept. The keyword, Dark Device takes advantage of the opponent needing to rest their units to attack and punishes them for not leaving rear-guards for you to paralyze. Darkface has an added focus on preventing the opponent's rearguards from receiving effects or be used for costs to make them even less usable and prevent the opponent from standing them with effects. The Machining series use effects that involve having other Machining units in the soul and put more emphasis on Paralyzing the vanguard. Backgrounds What is Megacolony? Megacolony is a criminal society of evil whose secret base is located somewhere in the verdant nation of "Zoo"! At the top of their organization is their boss they refer to as their "Queen", while their subordinates consist of loyal insect-like yet intelligent mutants and mechanically remodeled insects, meaning they have hordes of troops to fall back on! Armed robbery. Weapons and drug trafficking. Kidnapping. Smuggling. etc. They perform every conceivable systematic crime, they are an army of terror! Although the police of every nation and security organization continues to search for the headquarters of Megacolony, they are masters of protective coloration, hiding things like an army of insects and their countless underground bases are simple tasks, discovering their true headquarters has been incredibly difficult. Known/Notable Fighters *Osamu Kishida *Kawanami Minami *Kyou Yahagi *Morris Pennyworth *Sousuke Wakamizu Sets containing Megacolony cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (17 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (13 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (21 cards) Extra Booster Sets *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (5 cards) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (10 cards) Fighters Collections *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (3 cards) Technical Boosters *G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY (25 cards) Races Shared Races *Insect Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Darkface *Giraffa *Machinings List of Megacolony cards Grade 0 *Awaking Dragonfly (Stand) (Insect) *Bad Drip (Critical) (Insect) *Childhood Command, Rosenberg (Insect) *Cocoon Healer (Heal) (Insect) *Earth Dreamer (Stand) (Insect) *Gourmet Battler, Relish Girl (Heal) (Insect) *Ingot Chafer (Draw) (Insect) *Larva Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Machining Bombyx (Heal) (Insect) *Machining Butterfly (Critical) (Insect) *Machining Cicada (Stand) (Insect) *Machining Firefly (Critical) (Insect) *Machining Honeybee (Heal) (Insect) *Machining Little Bee (Insect) *Machining Scarab (Draw) (Insect) *Machining Scorpion (Critical) (Insect) *Machining Worker Ant (Insect) *Madame Mirage (Insect) *Makeup Widow (Stand) (Insect) *Medical Battler, Ranpli (Heal) (Insect) *Megacolony Battler A (Insect) *Megacolony Battler C (Insect) *Raider Mantis (Draw) (Insect) *Scissor-shot Mutant, Bombscissor (Critical) (Insect) *Sharp Nail Scorpio (Critical) (Insect) *Shelter Beetle (Critical) (Insect) *Sonic Cicada (Stand) (Insect) *Young Executive, Crimebug (Insect) Grade 1 *Black-spotted Flash Gun, Papilrae (Insect) *Brillian Blister (Insect) *Bullet Mutant, Pillbugler (Insect) *Elite Mutant, Tryghul (Insect) *Gloom Flyman (Insect) *Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen (Insect) *Karma Queen (Insect) *Machining Black Soldier (Insect) *Machining Caucasus (Insect) *Machining Cricket (Insect) *Machining Hornet (Insect) *Machining Ladybug (Insect) *Machining Locust (Insect) *Machining Mosquito (Insect) *Machining Slater (Insect) *Machining Yellowjacket (Insect) *Megacolony Battler B (Insect) *Megacolony Battler D (Insect) *Megacolony Battler E (Insect) *New Face Mutant, Little Dorcas (Insect) *Paralyze Madonna (Insect) *Pest Professor, Mad Fly (Insect) *Phantom Black (Insect) *Pupa Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Rebel Mutant, Starshield (Insect) *Scarlet Venom (Insect) *Scissor Finger (Insect) *Stealth Millipede (Insect) *Toxic Soldier (Insect) *Vulcan Lafertei (Insect) Grade 2 *A-rank Mutant, Gragiraffa (Insect) *Abyss Diver (Insect) *Bloody Hercules (Insect) *Buster Mantis (Insect) *Cyclic Sickle Mutant, Aristscythe (Insect) *Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail (Insect) *Elite Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Hypnotic Mutant, Hypnomoth (Insect) *Ironcutter Beetle (Insect) *Iron Fist Mutant, Roly Poly (Insect) *Lady Bomb (Insect) *Machining Armor Beetle (Insect) *Machining Dive Beetle (Insect) *Machining Hornet mk II (Insect) *Machining Mantis (Insect) *Machining Mosquito mk II (Insect) *Machining Papilio (Insect) *Machining Red Soldier (Insect) *Machining Tarantula (Insect) *Punish Stag (Insect) *Tail Joe (Insect) *Toxic Trooper (Insect) *Transmutated Thief, Steal Spider (Insect) *Water Gang (Insect) Grade 3 *A-rank Mutant, Sangiraffa (Insect) *Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (Insect) *Death Warden Ant Lion (Insect) *Despot Mutant, Arie Antoinette (Insect) *Evil Armor General, Giraffa (Insect) *Hell Spider (Insect) *Intimidating Mutant, Darkface (Insect) *Longhorn Hunter (Insect) *Machining Scorpion mk II (Insect) *Machining Spark Hercules (Insect) *Machining Stag Beetle (Insect) *Machining Tarantula mk II (Insect) *Machining Warsickle (Insect) *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle (Insect) *Master Fraude (Insect) *Sky-slicing Rending General, Superior Mantis (Insect) *Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus (Insect) *Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth (Insect) *Violent Vesper (Insect) Grade 4 *Carapace Mutant Deity, Machining Destroyer (Stride) (Insect) *Dazzling Mutant Deity, Waspy Tail (Stride) (Insect) *Deforestation Mutant Deity, Jaggydevil (Stride) (Insect) *Dream Mutant Deity, Scarabgas (G Guard) (Insect) *Evil Armor Mutant Deity, Goliath (Stride) (Insect) *Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle (Stride) (Insect) *Lawless Mutant Deity, Obtirandus (Stride) (Insect) *Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface (Stride) (Insect) *Mutant Deity Fortification, Grysfort (G Guard) (Insect) *Poison Spear Mutant Deity, Paraspear (Stride) (Insect) *Suppression Mutant Deity, Tyrantis (Stride) (Insect) *Seven Stars Mutant Deity, Relish Lady (G Guard) (Insect) *Wild-fire Mutant Deity, Staggle Dipper (Stride) (Insect) Trivia *This is one of only two clans, along with Bermuda Triangle, that consists entirely of one race (in this case, Insect). *Megacolony is one of the 13 clans which do not have at least one Яeverse unit. *As well as Pale Moon this clan has a card which appeared in the manga whose name was never revealed. Category:Clan Category:Megacolony